


Wicked Friends in the Waves

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio the conquistador and Kotetsu the pirate, villains to each other, and heroes to the lands that they served.</p>
<p>A drabble based off a pirate themed request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Friends in the Waves

-o-o-

Antonio struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back, he was on his knees on the deck of a ship. He was battered and bruised from his time in captivity, his jailors once his friends and allies. To say his luck had improved was debatable in Antonio's opinion. He had gone from an execution platform where he was to have his head cut off, to the deck of a pirate ship. He glared at his captor, who sat across from him on top of a barrel, sporting the smuggest look on his face.

“Damned Pirate…” the now ex-conquistador growled. “What the Hell were you thinking, Kotetsu?”

“Well, it was either kidnap you or let you be executed for treason.” The pirate said with an impish smile, taking a short moment to admire his friend's current position. “I don’t know about you, but I think living sounds much better.”

Antonio the conquistador and Kotetsu the pirate, heroes to the lands that they served, and villains to each other. It was thanks to a friendship that they shared in their youth that kept them from killing one another. Though there were still plenty of hurled insults, smacks upside the head, and fights between the two. However when news reached Kotetsu that his old friend was facing a grim fate he came to his rescue. Now here they were, old friends disguised as enemies.

“So, what do you say? Want to become a pirate?” Kotetsu said with a smirk. “It would be a lot like the old days.”

Antonio could feel himself almost smile, it was hard not to. He knew if that old sea dog caught him smiling it would show that he was chipping away at Antonio's resolve. It would only encourage Kotetsu to tempt him even more. “Hmph! Just help me clear my name, you idiot.”

“Aww, you’re no fun…” Kotetsu said with a little disappointment. “Fine, have it your way.”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon the OOC-ness, it was meant to fit for the setting that they were in.


End file.
